


Ideas of Spangly Enhanced Assassins

by Rose_Miller



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassins, Bad Jokes, Blood, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Enhanced Person, F/M, Feelings, Fighting, Fist Fights, Gun Violence, Regret, Stabbing, Torture, flirting?, forgetting who you are, strong females
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:50:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 6,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D in connection, with most of the Avengers. Has been aware of an "Enhanced Woman", walking around New York. Although her identity is unknown, and her powers are unknown. S.H.I.E.L.D is aware of Hydra, who has after this "Enhanced Woman" for years.The "Enhanced Woman" pops up randomly, on S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra's radar. Both compete to get to her first.Hydra wishes to use her as a weapon against, S.H.I.E.L.D. While S.H.I.E.L.D, wishes to protect her.However, the "Enhanced Woman" is unaware of the two organizations. All she knows, is that someone is after her.S.H.I.E.L.D sends in their best assassins, Barton and Grean to bring in the "Enhanced Woman".The last place she's spotted? At a fancy party hosted by, Mr. Lane.Mr. Lane is a rich billionaire, who may or may not be a "friendly." But he has been helping, keep the "Enhanced Woman" safe.During this cat and mouse game, of bringing in the "Enhanced Woman". Two people go missing, Fury's team falls apart, and Hydra has a new assassin on their hands... but who is this assassin?





	1. Prepping for the party

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Marvel, I do not own anyone from Captain America (movies), and I do not own anyone from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.  
> Gen' and Sav' are my characters... and anyone else that doesn't seem to belong to Marvel. (Names to be added later)
> 
> Characters and tags will be changed as the story goes on.
> 
> I am combining some people from the movies and the shows. Some characters intentions may have changed. I also did some research, before deciding how some people are used and in what ways.

"Hey kid..." Clint hesitates, after opening the door.

 

"Can you zip me?" Genevieve asks.

 

"Yeah." Clint says, walking up to her. "You look good."

 

"Coulson insisted on a black dress." Genevieve shrugs. "Thanks though."

 

Clint's fingers grab the small zipper, pulling it up the fabric of Genevieve's dress.

 

\----

"You able to hide your-?"

 

"I don't care what I'm wearing. I always find a way, to hide my knives." Genevieve turns around, lifting the slit of her dress.

 

"Seems higher than usual." Clint raises his eyebrows.

 

"Well you won't miss them now." Genevieve smiles.

 

"Can you hide those, even in lingerie?" Clint asks, following Genevieve out.

 

"Ha, ha!" Genevieve mocks. "I know you want to witness that."

 

"For science." Clint shrugs.

 

"Mhm." Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

\----

"You two remember the plan?" Steve asks, stopping Genevieve and Clint.

 

"Get close to Lane, and look for the enhanced girl." Genevieve crosses her arms.

 

"Lane has ties to this enhanced woman. He's part of the key, to get to her. She's labeled as friendly, until proven otherwise." Steve reminds them.

 

"We got this Cap." Clint nods.

 

"I'll be listening from the jet. If anything-"

 

"There isn't room for mistakes." Genevieve sighs.

 

"Alright, let's go." Cap nods, leading Genevieve and Clint out of the tower.

 

\----

"Stark is actually letting us, use his toy?" Genevieve asks, boarding the jet.

 

"What Stark doesn't know...?" Steve shrugs.

 

Genevieve nods.

 

"Strap in kid, we're in for a hell of a night." Clint chuckles.

 

Genevieve sits next to Clint, as they strap themselves in.

 

Steve starts up the jet, and "gracefully" flies to their destination.


	2. Ready?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel I have to make myself clear.  
> WHEN GEN' CALLS CLINT BARTON, "PAPA" IT IS NOT DADDY KINK. YOU GROSS PEOPLE! IT IS A CODE SHE USES, TO GET CLINT'S ATTENTION... EITHER BECAUSE SHE'S IN DANGER, OR SHE SEES THEIR TARGET. THEY PLAY THE PART OF "HUSBAND AND WIFE, WITH KIDS WAITING AT HOME" AS MENTIONED IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. DO NOT THINK I AM USING IT AS DADDY KINK, THAT IS GROSS!  
> I personally refer to Jeremy Renner as "Papa Clint" in real life. Because Hawkeye "adopted" Wanda Maximoff. IT IS NOT A DADDY KINK THING!

"Why didn't you fly?" Genevieve groans, as Steve roughly lands.

 

"The old man insisted. He just needs more training..." Clint shrugs.

 

"Never again!" Genevieve glares at Clint.

 

\----

"Take these we'll keep in touch." Steve says, handing Genevieve and Clint ear pieces.

 

Genevieve and Clint insert the ear pieces.

 

\----

"Try to blend in." Steve looks at Genevieve.

 

Genevieve shoots a glare at Steve.

 

"Come on, the party just started." Clint grabs Genevieve's arm.

 

Genevieve nods, linking arms with Clint.

 

\----

"Barton your name is, Aaron Stan. Genevieve you're, Lilly Stan. Married for six years, with two children at home." Steve reads off his checklist.

 

"Copy." Clint glances at Genevieve.

 

"You remember your codes?" Steve asks.

 

“Yeah, she calls me Papa. I call her Genevieve.” Clint shrugs.

 

"Rogers, we got this!" Genevieve snaps.

 

"Copy." Steve sighs.

 

Clint chuckles as he holds Genevieve's hand.

 

Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

\----

Entering the party, Genevieve clocks the number of guards.

 

"Three guards at the front and back. Two guards on all four doors." Genevieve reports.

 

"Lane is definitely there." Steve responds.

 

"He over did it on guards. Something must be going on." Clint looks around the room.

 

\----

"A single guard on each side of the room. Are leaving post, looks like they're meeting up with someone." Genevieve reports.

 

"That must be Lane, entering his own party." Clint comments.

 

"Copy, cameras are picking him up." Steve reports.

 

"Any suggestions, Steve?" Genevieve asks.

 

\----

A waiter approaches Clint and Genevieve. Offering them champagne.

 

"Thanks." Clint says, taking two glasses.

 

"Gen', you talk to the bodyguards. Distract them, while Clint talks to Lane." Steve orders.

 

"Copy." Genevieve smirks, taking a champagne glass from Clint.

 

"Ready?" Clint asks.

 

Genevieve nods.


	3. "Acting the part"

"Oh Mr. Lane it is a pleasure to be at your-"

 

Genevieve giddily trips over one of the bodyguard's feet. She spills champagne on the other guard’s suit.

 

"Are you alright ma'am?" The guard asks, catching Genevieve.

 

The second guard angrily glares at Genevieve.

 

"Oh... I'm so sorry!" Genevieve giggles, trying to catch her balance.

 

"Is there a problem?" Lane asks, looking at Genevieve.

 

"Honey you're such a lightweight." Clint chuckles, standing next to Lane. "I apologize for my wife."

 

"She's your wife?" Lane asks.

 

"Yeah, I'm lucky she picked an idiot like me." Clint smiles.

 

"She's gorgeous, you are a lucky man." Lane looks Genevieve up and down.

 

Clint clenches his jaw.

 

Genevieve looks back at Clint. As she still sells her drunken giggling. Keeping the guards distracted.

 

\----

A guest bumps Clint's arm, as they pass him.

 

Clint exaggerates the bump, placing a tracker on Lane's jacket.

 

Lane takes his gaze off Genevieve. As he stares at Clint, for touching him.

 

"Sorry." Clint clears his throat.

 

\----

Genevieve steadies herself, and slowly "sobers".

 

"Thank you, good thing for me... You strong... Handsome... Men caught me." Genevieve giggles.

 

"Are you sure you're alright ma'am?" The guard asks.

 

"Oh yes, I just got light headed for a minute." Genevieve sighs.

 

The guard nods, as his colleague leaves to dry his jacket.


	4. "Powder my nose"

Genevieve stands beside Clint, smiling at him.

 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." Lane chuckles.

 

"I'm Aaron Stan, this is my wife-"

 

"Lilly Stan." Genevieve offers her hand.

 

"Nice to meet you both." Lane takes Genevieve's hand, kissing her knuckles.

 

Genevieve fights her urge, to rip her hand away.

 

Clint places his arm around Genevieve's waist, squeezing her hip.

 

Lane let's go of Genevieve's hand. As he grabs a glass of champagne, from a passing waiter.

 

\----

"If you'll excuse me. I have to powder my nose." Genevieve smiles.

 

"Oh by all means." Mr. Lane nods.

 

"I'll be right back, I promise." Genevieve kisses Clint's cheek.

 

Clint chuckles, as he wipes off Genevieve's lipstick.

 

\----

"So tell me about yourself, Aaron." Mr. Lane says, sipping his champagne.

 

"Well what's there to tell?" Clint chuckles, as he watches Genevieve walk away.

 

"Do you have any hobbies?" Mr. Lane asks.

 

\--

"Yeah trying to stay focused on my job. You old fart." Genevieve mumbles, in Clint's ear.

 

Clint sips his champagne, to keep from laughing.

 

\--

"Gen' that's not funny. Stay focused on the task." Steve lectures.

 

"I know, looking for the enhanced woman." Genevieve sighs.

 

\--

"I like to do some target practice." Clint shrugs with a smirk.

 

Genevieve snorts, as she scans the party.

 

\----

"Do you think your wife made it, to the bathroom okay?" Mr. Lane asks, as he grows bored with Clint.

 

"She's probably chatting. I'm sure she's making her way back." Clint nods.

 

\----

Genevieve spots her target. She quickly makes her way back to Clint.


	5. Target spotted

"How long have you two-?"

 

"Hey honey... Sorry about that." Genevieve says, appearing at Clint's side.

 

"Hey, you're here just in time. Mr. Lane was just asking about you." Clint says, putting his arm around Genevieve's waist.

 

"Oh, really? Well what can I answer for you?" Genevieve smiles.

 

"How long have the two of you, known each other?" Mr. Lane asks.

 

"Seems like forever." Genevieve laughs.

 

\----

Genevieve keeps her eyes on the target.

 

The mystery woman slips out of the party.

 

\----

"Papa, we should go. It's getting late, and you know, the kids won't sleep for the sitter." Genevieve says, resting her hand on Clint's chest.

 

"I'll be right behind you." Clint nods.

 

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Lane." Genevieve smiles.

 

"And you as well." Mr. Lane nods.

 

Clint watches Genevieve walk away again.

 

\----

"Long blonde hair, female, blue dress, and she's standing at the back of the room. That's our enhanced woman." Genevieve reports.

 

"Copy, I've got her going to the hall." Steve responds.

 

\----

"You two have children?" Lane asks. "I couldn't imagine your wife... Ruining that figure for kids."

 

Clint clears his throat, trying to remain calm.

 

"She probably had some surgery done." Lane smirks, sipping his champagne.

 

Clint shatters his glass in his hand.

 

Lane steps back startled.

 

\--

The party is so loud with music, and chatter. No one picks up on the incident.

 

\--

"Barton, what was that?" Steve asks, picking up on the noise.

 

\--

"If you don't mind, I need to catch up to my wife." Clint forces a smile.

 

\--

"Barton? What was that?" Steve asks again.

 

\--

Clint leaves Lane and follows after Genevieve.

 

\----

"Barton!" Steve raises his voice.

 

"Is there a problem?" Genevieve asks, as she enters the hall.

 

"No." Clint responds.


	6. Hydra?

Cameras pick up Genevieve, and the enhanced woman in the hall.

 

"Do not engage." Steve warns.

 

"I have done this before, Rogers." Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

"Steve give her a break. She's a good girl, sometimes." Clint smirks, meeting up with Genevieve.

 

\----

"Heads up, we're not alone." Genevieve says, turning to Clint.

 

Clint rests his hand under Genevieve's ear, as though he's about to kiss her.

 

"You still carry those knives?" Clint asks, slipping his hand under Genevieve's dress.

 

"You know that I do." Genevieve smirks, as more guards arrive.

 

"Ready?" Clint asks grabbing a knife, that's strapped to Genevieve's thigh.

 

Genevieve nods as she grabs the gun, from Clint's waistband.

 

\----

Clint turns to the guard behind him, grabbing his gun, and stabbing him with the knife.

 

\--

Clint pulls the gun from the guard’s hand. He quickly fires off two rounds, at the other guards.

 

\--

Genevieve shoots the guard, directly behind her. He drops to the ground, as the other guards grab for their weapon. She shoots them before, they get their gun from its holster.

 

\----

"Let's hope that didn't draw attention to you." Steve sighs.

 

"You know what, why don't you-"

 

Clint pulls Genevieve's ear piece.

 

Genevieve growls.

 

"Look at his jacket, I don't think they're with the party." Clint points to the guard at Genevieve's feet.

 

Genevieve crouches down, and she pulls back the guards suit jacket.

 

"Hydra." Genevieve says, looking up at Clint.

 

"What would they want with-?"

 

"They made Wanda, and Bucky. Remember? Why wouldn't they be after this woman?" Genevieve stats the obvious.

 

"Well we only dealt with six of them. So where are the rest?" Clint looks around.

 

"There!" Genevieve points to the parking garage.

 

"Right, less obvious." Clint sighs.

 

\----

Genevieve grabs her dress, ripping the skirt so it’s easier to move.

 

"What are you doing?" Clint asks.

 

"I need a shorter skirt." Genevieve grunts, pulling on the fabric.

 

"Let me." Clint says, kneeling down to rip the dress. "Coulson is going to kill you."

 

"I know, I'll make it up to him." Genevieve laughs.

 

\----

"There, now let’s go." Clint says, dropping the discarded fabric.

 

"Thanks." Genevieve says, adjusting her dress.

 

\----

Clint grabs a few guns from the dead Hydra agents. As he and Genevieve cautiously, walk to the parking garage.

 

\----

"Take this." Clint says, handing Genevieve a gun.

 

"Guns are more your thing. You know that." Genevieve smiles, grabbing one of her knives.

 

"And you know, I don't want you getting killed. Now take the gun!" Clint insists.

 

"Fine." Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

"I don't understand why you use those anyway." Clint shakes his head.

 

"I'll show back at the tower." Genevieve smiles, as she follows Clint.


	7. Get out of there!

Guns in hand Clint and Genevieve. Enter the parking garage, back to back. Both of them looking in every direction, with their guns following.

 

\----

"Barton what do you see?" Steve asks.

 

"Nothing?" Clint says confused, lowering his weapon.

 

"Gen'?" Steve asks. "Gen' do you copy?"

 

"Oh, you might need this back." Clint says, handing Genevieve her ear piece.

 

Genevieve groans as she puts the piece back.

 

\----

"Steve I don't like this." Genevieve sighs.

 

"Get out of there, now!" Steve orders.

 

A door opens across the room. Followed by load echo of voices.

 

"Barton, Grean leave now! Do you hear me?" Steve orders.

 

"Wait, there she is!" Genevieve says, pointing to the enhanced woman.

 

"Gen' we're not alone here. We were almost-"

 

"Almost Clint, we can't let Hydra take her!" Genevieve argues.

 

"Gen', don't!" Steve warns.

 

"God why did I get stuck with the grumpy old men?" Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

Clint chuckles.

 

\----

"Hey, you there!" A man shouts, getting Clint's attention.

 

\--

Genevieve removes her shoes, and quickly runs to the nearest car. She gingerly climbs the car, to reach the pipes on the ceiling.

 

\--

Genevieve uses the pipes, to crawl closer to the enhanced woman.


	8. "Pain in my ass"

"Gen'..." Clint looks back, and then he looks up. "You're a real pain in my ass, sometimes."

 

\----

The enhanced woman freezes. When she sees a dozen, burly men headed towards her.

 

"Don't move!" One of them warns.

 

The enhanced woman knows, she can't back out. So she has to fight.

 

\--

A small ring can be heard close, to the enhanced woman.

 

The enhanced woman looks up, to see a strange woman. Clinging to the pipe above the men.

 

\--

Genevieve raises her index finger, to her lips.

 

\----

One of the men reaches in his jacket. He has a syringe, filled with some sort of drug. Sitting inside his breast pocket.

 

\--

"Genevieve don't!" Clint warns in her ear.

 

Genevieve internally growls. She hates when people use her full first name.

 

\--

Which is why Steve, decided it was her code. If anyone felt something was too dangerous, she was to back off.

 

Not that Genevieve ever listened.

 

\----

The man pulls out the syringe. Holding it up in the air, with the needle still caped.

 

Genevieve uses this as her que.

 

\--

Holding onto the pipe, Genevieve swings herself down. Wrapping her legs around the brut, with the syringe.

 

\--

Using her thighs Genevieve breaks his neck. She then throws herself towards the ground. Flipping the brut 1's body, into brutes 8 and 9.

 

\--

Brut number 2, already has his gun out. He accidentally fires a shot at the enhanced woman.

 

\--

The enhanced woman throws up her arms. Generating a shield that deflects the bullet.

 

\--

Genevieve pushes herself up, and she tackles brut number 2. Placing a strategic knife under his third rib.

 

\--

Brut number 3 grabs Genevieve, by her hair.

 

\--

Genevieve screams, as she's yanked back by her hair.

 

\--

Genevieve grabs brut 3's wrist, as she tries to get to her feet.

 

\--

Brutes 4 and 5, go after the enhanced woman.


	9. "Clint!"

The enhanced woman throws, invisible shields at brutes 4 and 5. Pushing them away, and slamming them into the walls.

 

\--

Brutes 6 and 7 try weaving between cars. To get to the enhanced woman.

 

\--

Brut 7 get close to the end woman. As he reaches for his gun. He accidentally bumps a car, setting off the alarm.

 

\--

The enhanced woman, turns towards the noise. She puts both her hands up sideways. Slowly lowering them together.

 

\--

Brut 7 screams as he's, forced to the ground.

 

\--

The screams continue, until the enhanced woman's hands. Are sandwiched together.

 

\--

Brut 6 quickly unholsters his gun, shooting at the enhanced woman.

 

\--

The enhanced woman, holds up a single hand. Causing an invisible shield, that blocks the bullets.

 

\--

Brut 6 stares at the enhanced woman, sheepishly.

 

\--

The enhanced woman, pushes the shield at brut 6. She crushes his body against the cement wall.

 

\--

Brutes 8 and 9 are still struggling. To push, brut 1's body off of them.

 

\----

Clint takes out brutes 8 and 9. By shooting them in the head.

 

\--

Genevieve gets to her feet, but brut 3 yanks on her hair. Until she drops to her knees.

 

\--

Genevieve's scalp is crying, from the pain. She is sure she must, be bleeding.

 

\--

Clint grabs brut 3 by the chin, and back of his head. Effortlessly breaking his neck.

 

"Ah!" Genevieve says, getting her hair free.

 

Clint grabs Genevieve's arm, yanking her to her feet.

 

"You ever do that again-!"

 

"Clint!" Genevieve yells, pointing to brut 10 behind him.


	10. "She got away"

Brutes 10, 11, and 12 all point their guns at Genevieve and Clint. They recognize Clint as an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

\--

The enhanced woman, projects a shield around the two agents. As the last of the Hydra brutes shoot at them.

 

\--

The enhanced woman deflects the bullets, back to the Hydra men. Killing them instantly.

 

\--

Genevieve stares at the enhanced woman. She's surprised that she didn't leave, when she had the chance.

 

\--

Clint follows Genevieve's stare.

 

\----

"We won't hurt you..." Genevieve says, holding her hands up defensively.

 

"Who are you?" The enhanced woman asks.

 

Genevieve slowly approaches, the enhanced woman.

 

The enhanced woman tenses.

 

\----

A door opens, distracting Clint and the enhanced woman.

 

\--

Genevieve pricks the enhanced woman's arm.

 

\--

The door closes and no one is seen.

 

\--

The enhanced rubs her arm, as she looks at Genevieve.

 

\----

"Get out here, now! Go back to the party, casually leave out the front." Clint orders, as he approaches Genevieve.

 

"Thank you." The enhanced woman nods.

 

\--

"Come on, we have to go." Clint says, dragging Genevieve the opposite direction.

 

\----

"Cap, we'll meet you back at Stark Tower." Clint says. As he and Genevieve, go to the lower level of the parking garage.

 

"Barton where are you? Do you have-?"

 

\--

Clint runs with Genevieve to, their 2016, black, Dodge Charger.

 

\--

"We're on our way to the car. No she got away, we'll report more at the tower." Genevieve says, as she gets in the passenger seat.

 

"Copy." Rogers sighs.

 

Clint gets in the driver's seat. He drives them back to Stark tower.


	11. We're both stupid

"Get it over with." Genevieve sighs, as they enter Stark tower.

 

"What? You're just going to keep doing it. Do you want me to feel, like the annoying old man?" Clint scoffs.

 

Genevieve opens her mouth to argue.

 

"Save it Genevieve!" Clint raises his eyebrows.

 

Genevieve closes her mouth, and glares at Clint.

 

"You're a hell of an agent. But I will not aid in you being stupid. Next time you go alone." Clint says, as he walks away.

 

Genevieve stands stunned outside the elevator.

 

\----

Ever since joining S.H.I.E.L.D, Clint has always been by her side. No matter how stupid she was.

 

\----

Clint holds the elevator doors open. Silently waiting for Genevieve.

 

Genevieve shakes herself from her thoughts. She rushes to the elevator, and awkwardly rides it up sixty floors.

 

\----

Genevieve looks down at Clint's hand. She's just noticing the blood, dripping from his fingertips.

 

"I'm stupid?" Genevieve snaps.

 

"Huh?" Clint looks at Genevieve.

 

"You broke your glass, that's what I heard!" Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

"What?" Clint asks confused.

 

"Lane got under your skin!" Genevieve grabs Clint's wrist.

 

Clint furrows his brow.

 

"He made comments about me! I bet he even checked me out, but you couldn't remain professional!" Genevieve shows Clint his own hand.

 

\--

A few pieces of glass got into the tough skin of his hand.

 

\--

"And you just chewed me out, for not thinking. You're unbelievable!" Genevieve shoves Clint.

 

The elevator doors ding open, upon reaching its destination.

 

\----

Genevieve exits the elevator, and Clint follows her.


	12. She is not a lab rat!

"Where the hell is she?" Tony pouts, as Clint and Genevieve enter his lab.

 

"She got away Tony." Clint sighs.

 

\--

Genevieve walks to the opposite side of the room. She wants as much distance, between her and Clint as she can get.

 

\--

"Got away? How could she get away, from two-?"

 

"We were outnumbered okay." Clint snaps.

 

"Two of S.H.I.E.L.D's best agents, outnumbered?" Tony asks, tapping his chin.

 

"Don't start with me Stark." Clint crosses his arms.

 

"I asked you to bring that, woman back here for a reason!" Tony snaps. "She's dangerous, but her power is unbelievably strong."

 

"Stark, do not remember Ultron? You can't look at everything-"

 

"Seriously? Coming from a former, lab experiment. Are you really-?"

 

"She's a human being!" Steve raises his voice.

 

"She almost killed-"

 

"She didn't kill anyone Tony! She was defending-"

 

"Is that what you call, drawing attention-"

 

"You are unbelievable!" Steve tosses his hands.

 

"Oh, I am? Do you have any idea-?"

 

\--

The loud bickering, is getting them nowhere. As Tony insists on playing with his, computerized table.

 

\--

Genevieve balls her hands into fists, and she punches Tony's table.

 

The glass shatters, wires buzz, and the lights flicker off.

 

"Genevieve!" Clint yells.

 

Steve and Tony stare at Genevieve.

 

"Enough! You all sound like god damn children!" Genevieve yells, pulling her fist from the table.

 

"Language!" Steve snaps.

 

"Are you insane?" Tony raises his eyebrows.

 

"Got your attention didn't it?" Genevieve asks. "We're supposed to be, protecting that woman. You are NOT, going to experiment on her!"

 

"There are so many things, I could-"

 

"No! You back the hell off, or I'll make you!" Genevieve threatens.

 

"I don't think that's necessary Gen'." Steve sighs.

 

"I've seen what she can do! She saved mine and Clint's life! She isn't a threat, and I won't let any of you treat her like she is!" Genevieve yells.

 

\--

Genevieve's fist starts dripping blood.

 

\--

"You owe me for the table." Tony mumbles.

 

Genevieve rolls her eyes, as she goes to her room.


	13. You need to think first

Genevieve sits on her bed. To pick out the shards of glass, in her fist.

 

\--

The door opens to Genevieve's door.

 

\--

"I thought you were done with me." Genevieve looks up at Clint.

 

"You could've picked a better way. To get everyone's attention." Clint says, grabbing Genevieve's wrist.

 

"I could've, but Tony wouldn't have listened." Genevieve shrugs, as Clint sits across from her.

 

\--

Clint picks out the glass from Genevieve's fist.

 

\--

"Ouch!" Genevieve complains.

 

"How's your scalp?" Clint asks, still picking glass.

 

"I have a headache. I'm sure it'll be tender all week." Genevieve shrugs.

 

"I think I got the last of the glass." Clint says, as he gets up to grab Genevieve's first aid kit.

 

"I can do this myself, you know." Genevieve huffs.

 

\--

Clint sits back down. He grabs an alcohol wipe, cleans Genevieve's wounds, and then he wraps her fist.

 

\--

"Thanks." Genevieve smiles, as Clint tapes off the bandages.

 

\----

"I'm serious about you, going in the field alone." Clint says as he stares at Genevieve.

 

"I know." Genevieve nods.

 

Clint nods and he leaves the room.

 

\----

Genevieve's phone starts beeping. She pulls it out of her pocket.

 

\--

"That didn't take long." Genevieve smiles.

 

\--

Genevieve goes to her closet to change.

 

\--

Genevieve changes into jeans, a loose t-shirt, and she tucks her black hair into a wig.


	14. We need to talk about-

Genevieve exits her room, to gather her coat.

 

\--

"Where are you going?" Steve asks, crossing his arms.

 

"Out Dad." Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

"This soon after a mission?" Steve shakes his head.

 

"I'm not well-known, so I'll blend in." Genevieve shrugs, placing a hat over her blonde wig.

 

\----

"We should talk about-"

 

"I'm not going to change, you old guys are going to continue to lecture, and everyone goes on about their business." Genevieve smiles.

 

"That's not what I meant." Steve sighs.

 

"Then there's nothing to talk about." Genevieve shrugs.

 

"Gen'-"

 

"Steve please, I'm not a child. Just leave me alone." Genevieve sighs, as she goes to the elevator.

 

\----

Steve sighs heavily as he goes to Clint's room.

 

\----

The elevator doors ding open.

 

\--

Genevieve quickly gets inside, and she rapidly hits the **door close** button.

 

\----

In a normal circumstance, Steve would've gone to Clint's room. He would've asked Clint to stop Genevieve.

 

Clint would then standing by the door. Where he'd keep Genevieve, from leaving the tower.

 

\----

But this time things were different.

 

\--

When the elevator doors opened.

 

Clint wasn't there, no one was there.

 

Genevieve is free to leave the tower.

 

So she does, Genevieve walks right out the front door. She doesn't think twice, about the danger she could be getting into.

 

\----

That's exactly what Clint, tried to make her aware of.


	15. Don't look back

Near Riverside Park, a few merchants. Are having a small flea market. They're selling all sorts of things. Like fresh jelly, fresh honey, handmade jewelry, and even old records.

 

\--

The enhanced woman, wanders around the flea market. Browsing the vinyls, while humming to herself.

 

\--

A stranger bumps into the enhanced woman. She looks up aimlessly annoyed, spotting a Hydra agent.

 

\--

"Shit..." She whispers to herself.

 

\--

The enhanced woman tries, to casually drift into the crowd.

 

The Hydra agent follows her.

 

\--

The enhanced woman keeps her eyes forward. She tries to drift away, in the sea of people.

 

\----

"Keep going, he's right behind us. Don't turn around." A woman says, walking next to the enhanced woman.

 

"Who-?"

 

"Don't ask questions. Just go into the park, ahead of you. Never look back, you understand me." Genevieve orders.

 

The enhanced woman nods.

 

Genevieve parts ways, to watch from afar.

 

\----

The enhanced woman, walks into the park. When she thinks she's gotten away, she starts running.

 

\--

A Hydra agent comes from the right. He tackles the enhanced woman to the ground.

 

\--

The enhanced woman grunts, as she tries getting to her feet.

 

\--

Genevieve runs up, and she knees the Hydra agent in the head.

 

\--

The Hydra agent falls over, off of the enhanced woman.

 

\--

Genevieve pulls the enhanced woman to her feet.

 

\----

"Keep going, he's not alone!" Genevieve says, pushing the enhanced woman.

 

\--

The enhanced woman and Genevieve start running.


	16. I'm always watching you

Just as Genevieve and the enhanced woman, are about to reach the edge of the park. They're both tackled to the ground.

 

\--

Genevieve angrily screams, as she punches the second Hydra agent.

 

\--

The enhanced woman, kicks the third Hydra agent in the chest.

 

\----

"You should keep your nose out Hydra's business!" The second Hydra agent growls.

 

"She's not your little lab rat!" Genevieve snaps, grabbing the Hydra agent's gun.

 

\--

Genevieve aims the gun at the second Hydra agent, and she shoots him in the chest.

 

\--

The second Hydra agent falls dead on top of Genevieve.

 

\--

Genevieve grunts, as she tries pushing the agent's dead body off of her.

 

\--

A third person marches over to Genevieve, and they throw the dead body off of her.

 

\----

"What are you doing?" Genevieve asks confused.

 

"Did you really think, I wasn't watching you?" Clint rolls his eyes.

 

"Yeah! You certainly won't work with me anymore!" Genevieve says annoyed. "We were doing just fine. We can take care of ourselves!"

 

"No, you can't. You're too reckless!" Clint shakes his head.

 

"Why don't you trust me?" Genevieve snaps, getting to her feet quickly.

 

"Uh, a little help?" The enhanced woman says annoyed.

 

\--

Clint takes the gun from Genevieve, and he shoots the third Hydra agent.

 

\--

"Uh, thanks." The enhanced woman says confused, as she pushes the body away.

 

\----

"You think I don't trust you?" Clint asks annoyed.

 

"You're treating me like a child! So yeah, safe to assume you don't trust me." Genevieve nods.

 

"Genevieve I trained you to be better than this! I trained you to think, but you're obviously not doing that!" Clint says, poking Genevieve's forehead.

 

Genevieve angrily slaps Clint's hand away.

 

\----

"Can you guys have couples therapy later?" The enhanced woman asks.

 

"We're not a couple!" Genevieve snaps.

 

Clint rolls his eyes.

 

"Then fight later, because we can't be out in the open!" The enhanced woman tosses her hands.

 

"Come on I know a safe house you can stay at." Clint nods.

 

\----

Clint leads, Genevieve and the enhanced woman back to Stark tower safely.


	17. You heard of us?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note: Gen's last name is pronounced "Green" like the color, its just spelled "Grean".
> 
> And I have to mention, one more time! Gen' calling Clint "Papa", IS NOT DADDY KINK RELATED AT ALL!

At Stark tower Clint, Genevieve, and the enhanced woman wait for the elevator.

 

\----

"So what's your name?" Genevieve asks, crossing her arms.

 

"Savannah, Savannah Young." The enhanced woman introduces herself.

 

"She's Gen' Grean, I'm her better half Clint Barton." Clint points to Genevieve, and then himself.

 

"He isn't my anything. We don't work together anymore." Genevieve crosses her arms tighter.

 

"She's pouting, otherwise she isn't normally this cold." Clint smiles.

 

Genevieve growls annoyed.

 

\--

The elevator doors ding open.

 

\--

"Used to work together? What does that mean?" Savannah asks.

 

Clint gestures, for the women to enter first.

 

Genevieve rolls her eyes, as she enters the elevator.

 

\----

"You heard of S.H.I.E.L.D?" Clint asks, following Savannah into the elevator.

 

"Mr. Lane mentioned them, when I was younger." Savannah nods.

 

Clint cringes, as he's hit with feeling ancient by that comment.

 

"You guys work for them?" Savannah asks.

 

"We're two of their best assassins." Clint nods.

 

"We used to..." Genevieve sighs. "Go on undercover missions together. Our cover was to play husband and wife."

 

"Steve's idea was to have, kids at home with babysitter. If we saw our target-"

 

"My code word for him was, to call him call "Papa". I'd even say, "we should get home to the kids", so it seemed casual." Genevieve explains.

 

"The team uses her full name, as her code." Clint adds.

 

"What's your full name?" Savannah asks.

 

"Genevieve." Clint smirks, as Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

\--

The elevator doors ding open.

 

\--

"Okay, so who's "the team"?" Savannah asks.

 

"Come on, you're about to meet them." Clint says, grabbing Genevieve's wrist.


	18. Meet the team

Clint drags Genevieve into Tony's lab, as Savannah follows them.

 

\----

"Uh-oh, daddy put you on time out?" Tony teases, when he sees Genevieve and Clint.

 

Genevieve grabs the nearest object, and she chucks it at Tony's head.

 

"You really need to stop doing that." Clint groans.

 

Tony ducks, the loud crashing gets Steve's attention.

 

\----

"What in the-?"

 

"Cap, Stark... This is Savannah." Clint says, introducing the blonde next to him.

 

"Our enhanced female, we've been following." Tony nods, eyeing Savannah.

 

"You guys have been following me?" Savannah asks.

 

"Purely surveillance." Steve corrects Tony.

 

"So that's a yes. Okay..." Savannah nods.

 

"We weren't sure, if you were a friendly or not." Clint shrugs.

 

"Actually these idiots, were afraid of what you could do. They wanted Clint and me to leave the party. But I knew I couldn't let Hydra get you." Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

\--

"Hydra? Hydra has been after me?" Savannah asks.

 

"For years." Genevieve nods. "They're only now starting to get bold."

 

"But I haven't done anything... I never killed anyone! I've always remained hidden! How-?"

 

"That's what we're trying to figure out. We've been following Mr. Lane too." Steve crosses his arms.

 

"Mr. Lane is a friend... He grew up with my mom." Savannah says defensively.


	19. We need to talk!

"You know what I'm bored of this. How about you show us, what you can do?" Tony shrugs.

 

"Excuse me?" Savannah asks.

 

"I could always, take blood samples." Tony offers.

 

"Tony-!"

 

"Stark, back off." Clint warns, holding Genevieve's wrist tightly.

 

"Stark we don't have time for games." Steve sighs.

 

\----

"I'm sorry, we didn't introduce the team." Clint chuckles.

 

"The ass-"

 

"Facial hair is Tony Stark!" Clint snaps at Genevieve. "The other guy is Steve Rogers. Other members, you'll meet later on."

 

"Rogers, I've seen you before. Mostly as Captain America." Savannah nods. "You look good in uniform. But even better out..."

 

Steve blushes as he clears his throat.

 

Genevieve snorts.

 

"Well... I'm going to go find Ms. Potts." Tony nods, as he awkwardly exits the room.

 

\----

"Savannah right?" Steve asks, clearing his throat.

 

"Yeah." Savannah nods.

 

"We have a room set up for you. If you wish to stay. You can get to know the team, and you're welcome to work with us." Steve offers.

 

"Thank you. I just might have to, take you up on that offer." Savannah smirks, as she checks Steve out.

 

\----

"Okay, I'm bored." Genevieve breaks the tension.

 

"Good, we need to talk." Clint whispers, dragging Genevieve out of the room.


	20. Is there a problem?

“Talk, is that what they call it now?” Genevieve jokes, as Clint drags her down the hall.

 

Clint doesn’t respond.

 

“Oh I know what you’re doing!” Genevieve laughs, as Clint yanks on her wrist. “We’re going to the training room.”

 

Clint stops in front of Genevieve’s room, and he turns to her.

 

Genevieve steps back alarmed, by the look in Clint’s eyes.

 

\----

“Gen’ you know I respect the hell out of you. But you really get on my nerves sometimes.” Clint says harshly, still holding Genevieve’s wrist.

 

Genevieve’s brain can’t come up with a quick remark. Or words at all for that matter, she’s never seen Clint so angry.

 

“I won’t work with you, because you’re a serous hot head! Not to mention, going out on your own… without even telling the team what you’re doing!” Clint scoffs.

 

“Why would I? You said you won’t-”

 

“Genevieve! You know damn well, I would have your back anyway! Why the hell do you think I showed up? I knew you were going to follow Savannah. It was just confirmed, when Steve came to me and said you took off.” Clint raises his voice.

 

“Boy you have a funny way of showing it! You have never once, stopped working me! I don’t care how stupid, or dangerous I’ve been in the field. You still stayed working with me!” Genevieve snaps.

 

“You were thinking clearly back then! I don’t know what happened, that you lost that!” Clint rolls his eyes.

 

“I could say the same about you!” Genevieve raises her eyebrows. “A mark has never gotten under your skin before… and believe me, I’ve heard what they’ve said about me before.” Genevieve laughs.

 

\----

“Barton, Grean… is there a problem?” Steve asks, walking into the hall.

 

“No.” Genevieve snaps, as she stares at Clint.

 

Steve nods as he goes back into Tony’s lab.

 

\----

“We’ll finish this in the training room.” Clint whispers, as he storms away from Genevieve.

 

Genevieve lets out a huff as she goes to her room.

 

\----

Genevieve changes into leggings, and a sports bra. Before going into the training room.


	21. 'Training'

In the training room Genevieve, goes right for the punching bag. She needed to punch out her anger, which apparently she’s been lacking in doing that.

 

\--

Genevieve starts punching slowly, just to test how her injured hand feels.

 

\--

Two seconds later, Genevieve is punching as hard and as fast as she can. Not even caring about the ache in her hand, or the wounds opening and bleeding.

 

\----

Clint walks into the training room, expecting to target practice in peace. To his surprise, he finds Genevieve and she’s going at the punching bag hard.

 

\--

Genevieve doesn't hear Clint walk in. Not that she cares, he's why she's so angry.

 

\--

Clint walks up behind Genevieve. His anger has passed, and he thinks about apologizing.

 

\--

Instead Clint can’t help himself… because his favorite thing to do is, bug Genevieve while she trains.

 

\----

Genevieve throws a punch so hard. She rips the punching bag.

 

\--

"Damn... Having a case of the Mondays?" Clint teases.

 

\--

Genevieve ignores him, and she keeps punching.

 

\--

"Haven't had your caffeine yet?" Clint continues to tease.

 

\--

Genevieve's shoulders tense.

 

\--

"Should I tell Tony, you're available for a shower buddy?" Clint asks, getting under Genevieve's skin.

 

\--

Genevieve quickly turns to Clint. She throws her last punch at his head.

 

\--

Clint grabs Genevieve's wrist, stopping her from making contact.

 

\--

Genevieve growls as she, tries punching Clint with her other hand.

 

\--

Clint grabs Genevieve's other wrist, he swipes her feet out from under her, and he pins her to the floor.

 

"You wanna to try that again, sweetheart?" Clint smirks.

 

\--

Genevieve’s blood is boiling, and her adrenaline is at its peak.

 

\--

Genevieve pushes back against Clint, causing him to fall onto his butt.

 

\--

Clint let’s go of Genevieve’s wrists, as he tries to steady himself.

 

\--

Genevieve is on her knees in the blink of an eye. She tackles Clint to the floor.

 

\--

Clint groans as the wind is knocked out of him.

 

Genevieve straddles Clint’s lap, as she pins his hands under her knees.

 

\--

Clint stares up a Genevieve.

 

\--

Genevieve firmly rests her left hand on Clint’s chest, and she holds her right fist behind her head.

 

\--

Clint bucks his hips into Genevieve, freeing his hands.

 

\--

Genevieve loses balance, and Clint grabs her wrists again.

 

\--

Clint pulls Genevieve close to him.

 

\--

Leaving the two assassins staring, at each other face to face. As they breathe heavily, and their adrenaline wears off.


	22. Am I missing something?

“Boy you can cut the sexual tension, in the air with a knife.” Savannah smirks, as she leans against the doorway.

 

Genevieve looks up at Savannah surprised. Quickly pushing herself off of Clint.

 

Clint lets out a deep sigh, as Genevieve storms out of the room.

 

\----

“Is that why you two, don’t work together anymore?” Savannah asks, as she giggles.

 

“No, we’re too unprofessional together.” Clint sighs, as he sits up on the floor.

 

“Sure, if that’s what you want to call it.” Savannah shrugs.

 

“How long were you there?” Clint asks, turning to Savannah.

 

“Just to the part, where you pinned her on the floor.” Savannah taps her chin. “You guys do that a lot?”

 

“No, that’s never happened before.” Clint says, as he gets to his feet.

 

“She must’ve been really angry. With how quickly she pushed you over.” Savannah comments.

 

“You’re really not helping you know.” Clint sighs.

 

“Who said I was looking to help? If everyone isn’t going to address the issue, then I will.” Savannah laughs.

 

“What issue?” Clint shrugs.

 

“Do I need to repeat myself?” Savannah snorts.

 

Clint rolls his eyes.

 

“You guys need to screw, and get it over with. Seriously… everyone heard you guys yelling, and it’s really obvious when you’re near each other.” Savannah smiles.

 

“Very funny.” Clint shakes his head, as he walks past Savannah.

 

“You know I’m right.” Savannah sings.

 

“We just work together, and I trained her. There isn’t anything more between us.” Clint says, as he turns to Savannah.

 

“That’s not what I saw… and if I remember right. You two don’t work together anymore.” Savannah clears her throat.

 

\----

“You hitting on Barton now too?” Tony asks, interrupting the conversation.

 

“Excuse me?” Savannah asks, looking at Tony.

 

“I have to say, I’m not the jealous type… but I am much better looking than they are.” Tony chuckles.

 

“Oh yeah, I think I might enjoy working here.” Savannah laughs sarcastically. “This is better than an episode of Dr. Phil.”

 

\--

Savannah laughs as she walks down to her room.

 

\--

“Am I missing something?” Tony asks confused, as he looks at Clint.

 

“No.” Clint sighs, as he goes to his room.

 

“I can just check Karen later.” Tony says to himself as he shrugs.


	23. Oops, must've slipped

Genevieve has changed into sweat pants, and a loose fitting t-shirt. She goes into the kitchen, to grab something to drink.

 

\----

"Oh hey Bucky." Genevieve smiles, at the reserved veteran.

 

"Hey Doll." Bucky nods.

 

"Why the long face?" Genevieve asks, sitting on the counter.

 

"Can you keep a secret?" Bucky sighs.

 

"Yeah, what's up?" Genevieve nods.

 

"Having Savannah around..." Bucky scratches the back of his neck.

 

"Kind of bringing up, unwanted memories?" Genevieve cringes.

 

"Yeah... I know it's nothing against her its-"

 

"No I understand, I'm sure she would too." Genevieve offers a reassuring smile.

 

"Thanks Gen'. So what about you and-"

 

\--

"Don't!" Genevieve glares at Bucky.

 

Bucky smirks as he shrugs.

 

"Oh come on, there's nothing there!" Genevieve rolls her eyes.

 

"That's not what I saw." Bucky chuckles.

 

"What? How could you-?"

 

"Tony showed everyone the video. I have to say, the amount of restraint you have-"

 

"James Buchanan Barnes, that's enough!" Genevieve raises her voice.

 

Bucky snorts.

 

"I'm not stupid enough, to have feelings for someone. Especially a member of my team." Genevieve crosses her arms.

 

"Doll... You're only fooling yourself." Bucky shrugs.

 

"Whatever, Doll." Genevieve mocks.

 

Bucky and Genevieve both laugh.

 

\----

Clint enters the kitchen, and the laughter stops.

 

\--

"Barnes." Clint nods.

 

"Hey, Clint." Bucky nods, quickly glancing at Genevieve.

 

\--

Clint doesn't acknowledge Genevieve, as he grabs a beer.

 

\--

"So, Bucky... When are free to train?" Genevieve asks, clearing her throat.

 

"You hungry for seconds, already?" Bucky teases.

 

Genevieve glares at Bucky.

 

"I've got a mission coming up. So maybe after that, say a week from now?" Bucky shrugs.

 

"Works for me." Genevieve smiles, hoping down from the counter.

 

"Can't wait Doll." Bucky winks at Genevieve.

 

Genevieve rolls her eyes, as she leaves the kitchen.

 

\--

Bucky chuckles as he turns to Clint.

 

\--

Bucky ducks as a kitchen knife. Finds a home, in the cupboard behind his head.

 

\--

Bucky stares at Clint confused.

 

"Oops, must've slipped." Clint shrugs as he forces a smile.


End file.
